My Obsession
by cookies5529
Summary: It's got humor! It's got DouxWata! It has a frustrated Doumeki confused as to what the heck Watanuki is thinking! What better way to get him to talk than to frustrate him? First chapter redone for easier reading. In Progress...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. I know very well that I already have two other fics going at this point and I am also know that I should be working on them. I'm working on "Let Me Stay", which has been kinda difficult as of late. "Simply Misguided" is...slowly progressing, but when I have so many at once it's gonna be slow. Sorry.

This is somewhat of a songfic, having the lyrics just stuck in there. The lyrics are first and then the drama! (You'll catch on, don't worry.) I don't own Cinema Bizarre or XXXHolic.

Chapter 1: Introduction to the Madness

If you want me to listen

whisper

If you want me to run

just walk

Wrap your name in

lace and leather

I can hear you

You don't need to talk

Watanuki sat across from Doumeki at the table, eating dinner and picking at his food. They had decided to eat at the temple since it was so late. Well, Doumeki had decided while Watanuki merely gave in due to a lack of energy. He was just way too tired after dealing with the demands of Yuuko and working at the shop after school.

"Not hungry?" Doumeki asked in an almost bored tone.

"Wh-What?" Watanuki looked up, shortly glancing up at Doumeki in surprise.

Doumeki gave him an 'are-you-really-that-much-of-an-idiot-or-is-it-me' looks, causing Watanuki to twitch.

"If you've got something to say..."

Let us make a thousand mistakes

cause we'll never learn

Watanuki started to fidget with his hands under the table, thinking to himself.

'Should I say something? I mean, it's no big deal or anything. Right?'

"So, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Watanuki mumbled, poking at his food and mentally slapping himself for his cowardice. 'Why ddon't you just add on that you poisoned the food? You've already been caught, so you might as well come up with something to say.'

"Watanuki. You're..."

"What?" he answered, not bothering to look up at him. .'If I look busy, maybe he won't ask? Yeah, wishful thinking there, Kimihiro.'

Doumeki sighed inwardly, as a devious thought approached his mind. He really had been spending too much time with Yuuko lately.

"Kimihiro."

Watanuki looked up to see Doumeki with one elbow on the table and a slight smirk on his face.

"Wha..."

Doumeki counted in his head. 'And in 3, 2, 1...' He looked across the table as he watched the oh-so-predictable rant begin.

"...and anyway, who the HELL gave you permission to do that?!" he yelled, with a slight red blush on his cheeks.

Doumeki listened to the rant, having decided to plug his ear beforehand.

"Too. Loud."

You're my obsession

My fetish, my religion

My confusion, my confession

The one I want tonight

You're my obsession

The question and conclusion

You are, you are, you are

"Well? Out with it." Doumeki said, after Watanuki had settled back down and he was allowed to take his finger from his ear. He readied himself for the next wave, just in case.

"Kimihiro?" 'And in 3, 2, 1...'

"D-Doumeki! Dammit!" Watanuki exclaimed as he blushed a shade deeper than before. "Didn't I just say not to do that?!"

"Hn."

"Hey! Pay attention! I know you can hear me you dolt!" Watanuki yelled as Doumeki continued to eat with one hand and protect his hearing with the other.

You can kiss me with your torture

Tie me up with golden chains

Leave me beggin' undercover

Wrong or right

It's all role play

Let us make a thousand mistakes

"Whatever." Watanuki said, picking up the plates. "Its not like I care."

"Yes, you do." Doumeki said pointedly, looking straight at him. "Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing"

"Th-That's out of frustration! And it's hot in here you jerk!" he said, stomping off towards the sink and blushing deeper than ever.

We'll never learn

Watanuki rushed to clean up, slicing his hand on a knife in the process. He dropped the knife and hissed in pain as he held his hand to his chest, sliding to the floor. Being in the next room, Doumeki heard the noise and ran into the kitchen. Seeing Watanuki on the floor, he forced himself not to panic at the all-too-familiar scene.

"Watanuki! Hey! Answer me!" Doumeki demanded, trying to look at his hand.

"I-It's not that bad. Hurts like hell, though." Watanuki said laughing bitterly, while he tried to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry. It's all over the floor and everything."

"I can see that." Doumeki said sarcastically, as he ran to get the first aid kit.

You're my obsession

My fetish, my religion

My confusion, my confession

The one I want tonight

You're my obsession

The question and conclusion

You are, you are, you are

My fetish~You are

Come to me

Tonight

As Doumeki finished putting on some more bandages on Watanuki, he inwardly sighed for the second time that night. 'He's usually good with knives. What happened?'

"You know, for a cut that's 'not that bad' it sure took a lot of bandaging."

Watanuki looked at him like he was about to comment, but instead decided on a simple nod of his head. Looking at his hand to make sure the bandages were secure, Doumeki finally asked him what had been bugging him for a while.

"You know, you're usually really careful with knives and all. What-?"

"Um. Look, I'm okay now. I'm sorry I used up so many of your bandages and all. I'll...I'll buy you some more once Yuuko pays me." Watanuki mumbled. "Anyway, I should clean this all up."

Watanuki moved to get up and find a broom, but Doumeki grabs his unbandaged hand.

"Idiot. One more time. What. Is. Wrong?" Doumeki asked him, feeling exasperated with the same conversation. 'Stubborn much?'

Watanuki blushed, looking down at the floor.

You're my obsession

My fetish, my religion

You are, you are, you are

My fetish~ you are

Watanuki watched as Doumeki stood up so that they were eye to eye. He looked everywhere but Doumeki's piercing eyes, afraid of what he'd find. Taking a deep breath, he finally decided to ask.

"D-Doumeki, I-"

"Hn?"

Watanuki started to play with a loose thread on his school uniform, making a mental note that he should fix it sometime soon.

'Come on! Focus! '

"Saturday."

"Saturday? What about it?"

"Y-Yeah. I was just wondering if you maybe had plans or something like that. If you do, that's fine too. I just wanted to maybe do something."

"Like a date?"

Watanuki nodded his head, trying not to pass out from the blood loss and nerves.

You are

Next time: Ch. 2: Let's Talk About This

What did Doumeki say? ^o^ I can't give too much away, but there's a lot going on here. Wow. Who knows? Watanuki could be headed for...heartbreak?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure quite yet...but this chapter might end up being split into two separate sections, merely because it's pretty long. So if it doesn't make total sense, its just because you didn't read my note up here. ^_^

Chapter 2: Let's Talk About This

Last time: After much encouragement, Watanuki finally asked Doumeki to go out with him on a date.

Doumeki gave Watanuki his usual stoic look, pretending to actually be thinking about it. Finally, just because he couldn't resist, he smirked and asked, "And you waited all night to ask me, because..."

He just HAD to see this. Just in case, he decided to put his finger in his ear and protect his hearing. He watched as Watanuki spluttered like an engine low on gas.

"Wha-? But I...when you...and you can't just...SERIOUSLY..."

'3, 2, 1...'

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

'Yup, that was a loud one.'

Doumeki was quite glad that he could predict these rants now. Right about now, Watanuki had calmed down. It was then he had noticed something that was...well, quite obvious. Doing the equivalent of a mental facepalm, he calmly looked at Doumeki. Said person knew that this was never a good sign.

"You never answered me before, did you?"

Doumeki sat across from him, trying to hide his shock at the erratic mood swing.

"I see."

Watanuki got up and started to clean up before Doumeki could react. Doumeki waited patiently until he was done, trying to figure out this predicament. Before he could come up with any real solution, though, Watanuki came back with an over enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Seeing how things are all cleaned up, I'll be going home now." he said while he gathered up his things.

As what he said slowly seemed to process, Doumeki finally let some of the shock seep through.

"...the hell? Idiot! Look outside!"

"It's a little dark. It doesn't matter that much, seeing as my house isn't that far from here." Watanuki replied with a blank face, barely looking at him.

"Its a Full Moon. You're going to be staying here."

"Feh. I'm fine, alright? And besides, it...doesn't matter." Watanuki mumbled, opening the door.

Doumeki was usually a stoic guy who kept his cool, no matter what. But Watanuki seemed to sometimes find ways to change that.

"IDIOT!" he yelled, making Watanuki stop mid step. Doumeki yanked him back inside and closed the door, then jumped in front of him. Deciding not to risk him leaving again, he pinned him to the nearest wall. "Sorry," Doumeki started "but you're not leaving. And...I have to say something."

Several emotions crossed Watanuki's face before he finally resigned himself to hearing the inevitable.

"I'm listening." he said, releasing a breath he didn't think he was holding. He could feel his muscles tense from the anxiety.

"Okay." Doumeki said, slowly releasing him. "Sit back down so we can talk."

"At the table? " Watanuki suggested, with a slightly subdued tone.

"Hn."

"Fine. So, now what? You want me to just sit here while you pour salt on my wound, by telling me those stupid short answers? I mean, can't you come up with something more informative than ONE word?! You're not-"

"Watanuki."

Watanuki stopped, merely looking at him and waiting for what he wanted to say.

"What are you getting so worked up about? I never told you no."

Watanuki was about to leave, but reminded himself of what happened the last time he tried. Instead, he just slammed his hand on the table, palms down.

'Ouch. I forgot that I hurt my hand. Dammit.'

He could feel the blood slowly seeping through the bandages.

'If I move my hand ever so slightly, he probably won't notice...immediately. I already wasted too many of his bandages as it is.' "Are you ggonna tell me or what?" Watanuki asked, with one hand under his chin and the other CASUALLY in his lap. "So, you haven't said no. Well, you haven't said yes either."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Watanuki repeated, blinking. "Stop playing around, already."

"Okay." he said again.

"Gah!" Watanuki yelled in agitation and from pain, having clenched his fist on accident. Feeling more blood seep through, he inwardly winced. 'Ah, dammit!' "Pay attention, you big oaf! Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

Deciding the rant was over, Doumeki pulled his finger out of his ear and tried again.

"I said okay."

This was followed directly by an 'Are-you-really-that-much-of -an-idiot-or-is-it-just-me' stare.

"I'll ask you one more time," Watanuki began slowly.

"Idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! AND WHO'S THE IDIOT HERE?!" Watanuki ranted, willing himself not to start flailing about. He merely settled for pointing. Vigorously.

Doumeki just gave him a look that vaguely translated to 'Well, it's not me. Idiot.' After waiting a minute, Watanuki tried to put it all together.

'Obviously, his lack of communication skills really aren't helping me any. Why does he keep saying "Okay"?' Watanuki frowned, glancing at Doumeki. 'Does that mean that he...'

TBC...Alright, you know the rest. Review or PM me. I will probably have the rest of the chapter up tonight or whatever. But I usually have seizures at night here lately, so...no promises.


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

A/N: All right! As promised, I am back only hours later posting the rest of Chapter 2! So yay...more DouxWata! ;) I wonder which story I should update next? O.O

Chapter 2, part 2: Let's Talk About This

Last time, Watanuki was ready to leave when he felt like Doumeki was just playing around with him. Watanuki is just about to finally figure something out...

Doumeki looked at Watanuki curiously, trying not to facepalm at the sheer stupidity.

'It seems he's beginning to figure things out. It took him long enough.' "Well?"

Watanuki sighed dejectedly, knowing that he fell for another one of Doumeki's traps.

"Is this your...totally ignorant way of saying yes? You make no sense, do you know that?"

"Idiot." Doumeki stated, simply staring at him.

"WHAT?! Say that again!"

Doumeki simply stared at him.

"You know what?! Forget it! Why would I want to go on a date with a rude oaf like you?!" 'Oops.'

"Date?" Doumeki asked, arching an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. So it really IS a I date."

Watanuki blushed a crimson red started backpedaling at lightning speed.

'Damn. Damn. Damn. Why did I SAY that?' "That's not what I meant! I meant that we were doing something on Saturday, which is a date! A date and time!"

Doumeki almost laughed at Watanuki's weak attempt, but stopped as he noticed something was odd. Well, MORE odd.

Watanuki sighed, raising his unbandaged hand up in surrender.

"Okay, fine. Date on Saturday..." he narrowed his eyes, noticing Doumeki looking at him. 'What is it now?' "Something you need to say?"

"What's wrong with your other hand?" Doumeki asked, giving him a 'tell-me-or-else' stare. Watanuki froze.

"Eh?" 'Great. So much for trying to hide it.'

"Let me see it."

Watanuki hadn't moved, still trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"H-Hey, don't worry about it. I-it's not a...it's not all that bad. Heh heh." Watanuki looked at his hand and mumbled. "You've already wasted enough bandages on me."

At this, Doumeki froze. "Wasted? Watanuki, say that again."

Watanuki flinched, from the throbbing in his hand and curiously his arm...but also from Doumeki's anger. He felt like he had nowhere to go. He sighed minutely, biting his lip. An angry Doumeki, while rare, is not something he wanted to deal with.

"I-I'm sorry." Watanuki said quietly. "I shouldn't...have said that. It's just that you always do so much, and I have to be okay with that."

Doumeki blinked. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Watanuki was...ill or something. Cause THIS sounded very...just not like him at all. I mean, he was apologizing willingly and...quietly.

Watanuki looked at Doumeki after what he said.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!"

Doumeki smirked.

'Ah, THERE'S the Watanuki I know.' "Show me your hand." he said, leaving no room for debate.

"But it's fi-"

"No, it's not." Doumeki suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, because that would probably only make things worse. And also because his ears were still ringing from the last rant. "Your hand." he repeated.

Watanuki just looked at Doumeki as if expecting some kind of attack. When said attack didn't come, he slowly moved his hand.

"Okay, fine." Watanuki acquiesced.

"That's better." Doumeki said, trying not to show his shock as he slowly unwrapped the bandages. Suddenly, he realized that Watanuki was shaking.

"Watanuki? Oi! Am I hurting you or something?"

Watanuki looked up at his piercing gaze for a minute before he could answer.

"N-no. You're not hurting me. N-not at all."

Doumeki's eyes traved from Watanuki's face to his arm and then back again. If it were possible, he'd somehow gotten paler.

"Are you cold? Why are you shaking so much?" he asked, both concerned and frustrated.

"I just...don't feel well all of the sudden, and I am a little bit cold." Watanuki said sadly.

Doumeki nodded and went to get a blanket to cover Watanuki, but changed his mind halfway there. Instead, he carefully picked up Watanuki and put him down on a his futon. Getting a blanket, he covered everything but his hand. Watanuki looked ready to protest, but then suddenly thought better of it. He proceeded to look at him from the futon, confused.

"What are you-?"

"You're cold." Doumeki stated simply, as if that were the answer to every question he could possibly have. Watanuki sighed. "Let me see your hand."

Doumeki finished unwrapping the bandage and almost immediately wished he'd done so sooner.

'Several layers of bandages and almost all of them are soaked completely. No wonder he's saying that he doesn't feel well. All that blood...from beforehand and now...' Doumeki thought. 'What if he really had tried to go home? No, he never would have made it. That much is certain. I need to stop the bleeding before it gets any worse...again. Almost feels like a waste of good alcohol, though.

TBC...What is Doumeki planning to do? o_O And why dooe he have alcohol?! I'll give you a hint...the title of the next chapter: "In Stitches" Read and Review ppl. PMs are most welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For those of you who are following Simply Misguided, I am seriously working on the chapter. I even have a new cool notebook to write in now! XD Everyone sees how much I write, so I have a pile of them. Some pens would be great, though...

Chapter 3: In Stitches

Last time, poor Watanuki got a little bit out of hand and took a while to respond to Doumeki. In addition to said drama, (with him, it's kinda expected) he ended up opening up his injury...plus some.

Doumeki walked away, leaving a very tired and sick Watanuki laying alone and questioning his motivations.

'What the Hell was all of that about?'

He tried sitting up, but found it to be a little difficult once dizziness set in.

'Great. So, now I'm cold, tired and...icky. is icky even a word? Right. Oh, great. Now I'm debating myself like a crazy person. Himawari will never want someone like me around!'

Just then, Doumeki came back carrying a kit and some...sake?

"What in the..."Watanuki started to ask.

"Medicine." Doumeki told him simply. 'Sort of.'

"Medicine?" Watanuki asked, looking at him skeptically.

"It will help your arm and hand. Here." Doumeki said, helping him drink it. "All of it."

Watanuki coughed, trying not to choke. "Don't force it down my throat! You added something, didn't...you?" Watanuki mumbled, suddenly slumping into his arms. Doumeki laid him back down on the futon.

'Hopefully he won't remember that.'

Doumeki opened his kit that he had somewhat hidden from Watanuki. The temple didn't have the best medical tools, but it would work out. First, he had to look at the wounds and make sure that his great amount of flailing about didn't do too much damage. Then he had to clean out the wounds so he could stitch it up. Luckily enough, there had been a nurse that had taught him all sorts of things like this. After Watanuki fell from the window that horrible day, he never wanted to feel like that again...hopeless. The nurse had probably figured as much and hadn't questioned him at all.

'And now, I need some bandaging with those butterfly clips (just to be safe)...done. It's not half bad, but his hand is still freezing cold. I better keep an eye on him, just in case.'

Watanuki woke up later that night with his body feeling kinda numb.

'What the hell? Can I even get up?'

After a few long minutes, he made it to his elbows and found Doumeki at his side suddenly. It was then that all of his progress was found worthless...as he smacked his head on the floor when he fell.

"Doumeki!"

"Having trouble?" Doumeki asked, arching an eyebrow.

'In 3, 2, 1...'

"OF COURSE I-" Watanuki looks at Doumeki suspiciously, as a certain realization sets in. "YOU! YOU...HOW?! YOU BAST-!" Watanuki stops flailing and tries to sit up.

With a firm hand on his chest, Doumeki made him lay back down.

"I couldn't stitch you back up otherwise. Now lay back down before you open it up. Again."

Watanuki looked like he was ready to say something else, objecting to this rude behavior but then decided it wasn't worth it.

'I should probably be against this kind of crazy and cruel rela-'

Another blush creeped onto his cheeks as he forcefully stomped down on that thought. Repeatedly. He was NOT about to go down that road again. He wasn't sure where it lead and right now he didn't care. Unfortunately, Doumeki was still watching him with what seemed to be an odd mixture of concern and amusement. Since he couldn't move that much, Watanuki pulled the sheet over his head like he was about to go to sleep. He figured that Doumeki would ask about what he was thinking.

'Pretending is just as good...but I can't stay under the covers forever.'

Hoping that he might have gotten bored and left, Watanuki peeked carefully over the covers. No such luck.

"Are you playing a game or something? Or are you just trying to hide from me?"

"I'm sleeping."

"You're talking to me in your sleep?"

"Yes?"

"Watanuki."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Watanuki peeked back over the covers, wanting to run away and not have this conversation.

TBC...WHAT?! What's up with Watanuki? Why does he suddenly not want to talk? Idk! XD I'm gonna go work on Simply Misguided now. And then Let Me Stay...


End file.
